A Robot's Love
by One Eyed Raven
Summary: My entry For Crackshot pairing competition. Masha/Ichigo and a little one sided Ryou/Ichigo. Well...Injoy


**I sat and stared at the wall that i hadbeen staring at for the last couple of days. Ever since his funeral i had not moved. Time flew in a blur for me. The last battle always raging in my head.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"No, masaya. don't, please you'll die." i yelled with tears running down my face.**_

_**Masaya was struggled to keep his hold on deep blue. His beautiful face smiled at me in reasurence. "It willl be ok, ichigo. Trust me" **_

_**I nodded in defeat and held out my bell as i uttered the fateful words. **_

_**As my power blasted at masaya i heard deep blue scream. " Your gonna use the mew aqua to. That will kill us both." **_

_**No i yelled. but it was to late. The bubbles of mew aqua shone out front my loved one's body as i could do nothing to stop it.**_

_**But i had to try. Running into the light i searched for his angel scuptured face to find it laying on the lit floor.**_

_**I searched for a pulse. a breath. But none was to be found. He was dead.**_

_**Present**_

**Fresh tears boiled over the edge as i fell into the pillow. darkness soon covered my vision.**

**"Ichi...Ichi wake up." Twirped the voice of masha. Masha, i bolted right up, nearly hitting masha in the process, and looked around.**

**Looking, hoping to see that it was all a nightmare. That masaya was alive and we had won. **

**Nothing. It was not a dream and masya was really dead. I let go of the dam walls that kept the floods at bay and lay face down in the pillow.**

**I sobbed, i screamed, i yelled. I let it all out. I think Mum and dad came in once but i was to crazed to care. The only feeling i had was a small warm body rubbing soothingly on my back.**

**Finally the sobs turned to hichups and i turned from my tear-soaked pillow. Masha was there. His large pink eyes stared at me in concern. **

**"Ichi ok. What wrong ichi..ichi.g..o....ichigo." He questioned in his cute voice. I looked at him with a blank stare.**

**Then i curled up into a ball gently sobbing. Masha gently eased himself into my arms and laid there with me, his wings and tail fluttering soothing on my arms.**

**Two more days passed. I think the mew club came to visit but i couldn't be sure. Everything was blurry.**

**The only thing i remember clearly was rough trying to take masha but i wouldn't let go of him or him me. His tail stayed wrapped around my wrist. **

**I wouldn't let him go. Masha was my friend. My comforter. My masaya.**

**I lost weight, i wouldn't eat or drink. soon a home drip was plaed into my arm to keep me from fading away into bones.**

**Mum and dad thought i was beginning to go crazy. they could here me talking at night to someone they couldn't see. But masha always talked back.**

**i think i was beginning to see he wasn't masaya but someone else intirerly. But i still wound't let him go.**

**"Ichigo need eat." Masha said to me one night. I shook my head no. I couldn't bring myself to even think about food.**

**" Ple...ease ichi..go. For masha" He begged. " Fine, i sighed. That night i pulled out the drip and walked downstairs. I wobbled the whole wayu there but**

**Masha made sure i didn't fall. I ate dinner and mum and dad talked to me. I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Masha.**

**I could know see that even tho he was a robot. Masha had a personality and a soul just like a human.**

**If it wasn't for masha i would be dead. I knew that was for certain. **

**Three days passed and masha started to act and talk more like a human. **

**Masaya started to fade back into the backround. I could see that i was falling in love with a robot. But what could i do.**

**I was stuck. And by the way rough looked at me when he was here. He knew to.**

**That night i held masha for dear life as i cried. This time, the tears weren't for Masaya. But for Masha nd me.**

**For masha couldn't love me back, He had a personality, feeling and a soul. But he couldn't love me even if he tried, i was to broken for anyone.**

**This morning masha was gone. I searched and searched, i creid and cried. Yet he did not come. **

**I dressed and waited for my parents to leave and then ran out of the house.**

**I ran, not caring where i was going. Falling in love with masaya ended in his death. Falling in love with a robot was going to be mine.**

**I finally knew where my desternation was. Tokyo bridge.**

**Wind whipped threw my hair, Cold seeped into my bone's but i still ran.**

**Running, running for eternity. Finally the bridge came in view. the road was deserted. Good.**

**I stepped onto the railings and looked down. The water was like small unbroken glass. The sunlight reflected off of it like diamonds.**

**I prepeared to jump. "Don't Do it Ichi." I froze. My body stiffened in surprise. slowly, my body turned to face the beautiful voice. **

**I gasped. The voice belonged to a 15 year old boy. He had blonde hair that in some places seemed pink, He wore cargo pants and a black t-shirt. **

**But his eyes are hat stunned he. For his eye's were pink, like her's when she transformed. Like..." Masha?" **

**Ichigo questioned cautisly. Her heartbeat quickened. **

**He smiled, "Yes, My ichi," He Stepped to hold her in a loving imbrace. " As a robot i've alway's wanted to do something." **

**"What was that." Whispered Ichigo. Masha Gently lifted her head up to meet her lips in a passernit kiss.**

**No-one noticed another bonde haired boy walk away. He had seen that she had loved the little robot. So he had made that love possible for ichigo...**

**For his strawberry.**


End file.
